1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display having low power consumption, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display is a flat panel display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. A plasma display includes, depending on its size, more than several scores to millions of discharge cells (hereinafter, also referred to as “cells”) arranged in a matrix pattern.
In general, on a panel of the plasma display, a frame is divided into a plurality of subfields, each having a weight. Gray scales are expressed during a display operation, by a combination of the weights of the subfields. Each subfield includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. A wall charge of a discharge cell is initialized during the reset period, discharge cells are selected for emission during the address period, and a sustain discharge operation is performed in the emission cells, to display an image, during the sustain period.
Generally, in the plasma display, a voltage is decreased to initialize the wall charges of the discharge cells, during the reset period. In this case, a large amount of current flows to a switch that is used to decrease the voltage. The current generates heat in the switch, which can damage the switch. In addition, since a considerable power loss occurs when the voltage is decreased, a method for reducing the power loss is needed.